The Mathlete & the Athlete
by Nerdygirl98
Summary: When shy nerdy Mathlete Renesmee is paired with the school football star Jacob for tutoring, both their worlds change. When the two very different students collide the problem seems perplexing, and quite a few obstacles stand in their way. But the result is a story of friendship and love in this nerdy tale of when opposites attract. Rated M for language and romantic situations!


**Author's Note: Hi everybody! I'm very excited to be writing my very first story on Fan Fiction. Like my profile name says, I'm a very nerdy girl at heart, and my geeky ways were the real inspiration for this story. I hope to update as soon as possible, and to be able to respond to all reviews that I may recieve. My intentions are to switch POV between R and J at each chapter to give both a nerdy and jock-like perspective. I really hope you enjoy this first chapter, and don't forget to review! :)**

Chapter One: The Assignment

**Renesmee's POV**

Being a smart girl in high school is never easy.

I mean, life in high school isn't necessarily easy for anybody. But when you're a nerdy girl with glasses and poor social skills, it's a unique form of hell.

Hi. My name's Renesmee Cullen and this is my own personal high school story.

How 'bout we start off with a little background, shall we? Well let's start at the very beginning with my birth. You see I was _very _premature when I was born; causing my eyesight and development to be poor. In result, I have to wear these bulky horn-rimmed glasses to see anything (and I do mean anything; I'm really blind) and I'm the size of a Hobbit. I'm about 4 foot 8, weighing in at about 100 pounds if I'm lucky. I'm a real elf and no one forgets to remind me.

It's believed that I inherited my smartness from my mom and dad; Edward and Bella Cullen. My dad being a 2nd generation heart surgeon and my mom being the top lawyer at her firm insinuates that they expect a lot out of me academically. I'm very happy to grant their wishes as far as grades go, but it's the whole social thing that's always bit me in the butt.

My dad's really strict when it comes to relationships with me (not that it matters because no boys are interested anyway), but nevertheless I'm not allowed to date. I've always thought it was because my parents married really young and had me soon after. My dad's always said he thinks my premature birth status was caused by my mom only being 19 when she had me. It doesn't really make sense, and I think he just wanted something to blame my physical adversities on.

Even though they married and became parents at a young age, Edward and Bella both graduated with high marks from college and moved on to have the glorious careers they do. I'm pretty sure my dad just wants to prevent that kind of road block from stopping me (he'll never admit it, but I'm pretty sure my baby days weren't the happiest times for my parents).

Anyways, my dad's social restrictions have impacted my ability to make and keep friends. The only real comrades I have are my teammates on the La Push High School Mathletes team; and even they don't really talk to me much outside of competitions and meetings. I do have friends though; there's just not that many of them.

I met Emily Young my freshman year when we were both trying out for the Mathletes team. We happened to be sitting next to each other, and after try-outs were over, she asked me how I thought I did, and we just hit it off from there.

She's the smartest girl I know besides myself, and she's my biggest confidant. Now as seniors, we're still just as close, as the main reason we're still on the Mathletes team is for scholarship opportunities; Emily needing it more than I do due to her living on the Quileute reservation and her parents not having much income. Nonetheless we do love being on the Mathletes team, as nerdy as that sounds, and it's gotten better with Emily's genius cousin Claire joining when she entered high school last year.

Needless to say, they're my best and only friends. Plus, they're my saving grace from the real stuck up nerds that are the remainder of the Mathletes team. I love them, and I have no clue how socially inept I'd be without them.

I think that's enough background for now. Let's get to the present day, shall we?

Today was like any other day for me at LPHS. No one except for Emily, Claire, or my teachers notices me for the entire day, I do my class work as well as only a nerd can, and then I go to the daily Mathletes meeting. Very uneventful, and it's this way every day. Except for today that is.

When I walked into my Mathletes coach, Mrs. Anthony's room, everything seemed normal. There was my empty desk in between Emily and Claire's, our daily warm up was ready to be calculated on, and all my fellow team mates were in their content moods. Nothing was out of the ordinary, until Mrs. Anthony started the announcements.

"Okay everybody, welcome to today's Mathlete meeting. I hope everyone had a pleasant day." She always started off meetings like this, even if she knew us geeks always had fairly shitty or annoying days.

"As you know, every year the Mathletes team decides on an academic service project to help the school." We all groaned in resentment, as we knew that ever year's service project always ended in humiliation and doom. "Well, it's come to my attention by Coach Clearwater that some of the football team members' grades in math classes have been slipping dramatically, and it gave me a bit of inspiration!" Mrs. Anthony was beaming by this point, but the looks on our faces certainly didn't correspond.

"So, I've decided that for this year's service project, we are going to give tutoring sessions to all the football players who need them!"

Like I said before, Mrs. Anthony seemed to be very excited about this little venture from hell, and she didn't seem to realize what kind of impending danger she was about to force upon us. Almost instantly, the Mathlete team captain, Robert spoke out against it.

"Why is it _our_ problem that those dumb jocks don't know how to count?! I mean they won't even take it seriously enough to learn anything from us! All they'll do is mock us and try to give us wedgies!" Need I say that Robert is the Sheldon Cooper of La Push High School, and the term "wedgie" is like screeching to his ears?

His friends immediately backed him up, and Emily, Claire, and I just looked at each other in exasperation. As Robert started another argument, Mrs. Anthony quickly shot him down. "That's enough Robert. I will make sure that Coach Clearwater keeps the boys from misbehaving, and asks that they treat you all respectfully. Now, some of these boys could really use the help, and I know some of you would be great teachers." She aimed a warm smile at me as she said this. "So, from now until the end of the semester, every Tuesday and Thursday you will meet up with your pupil after school for your session. No exceptions!"

As more Mathletes started to groan, Mrs. Anthony finalized her announcement. "I've made my decision, and you all _will_ participate, unless you wish to be expelled from the team!" This shut them up, but still no one was thrilled about the coming events. "Now, I've set out your warm-ups, and you may begin. When you're done, bring them up to me and I'll tell you who your tutoring partner is," Mrs. Anthony called as she took a seat at her desk.

Once Mrs. Anthony looked down at some papers, I immediately whispered to Emily, "What's your take on all this? How bad do you think those hall monitors on steroids will be?" They really were monster sized guys, and everyone parted ways when they saw them walking down the hallway. Emily worriedly shrugged her shoulders and looked back down at her paper. For some odd reason, popular people made Emily really nervous really fast.

Claire was the brave one of the three of us. She called over to us quietly, "I'm not afraid of those apes! All we'll have to do is ask them the first three digits of Pi to shut them up for good!" She silently giggled as she said this, and I couldn't help but join her. On the inside, I was just as frightened as Emily though. What if I got some pea brain cavemen that made fun of how I looked or called me a bunch of names? I was dreading the whole tutoring thing entirely, and I really just wanted to get it all over with.

After we all had finished our warm-up, Emily, Claire, and I all sauntered up to Mrs. Anthony's desk to hear the partner verdict. Giving us an encouraging smile, she read of our assignments. "Claire Young, you have Quil Atera. Emily Young, you have Sam Uley," Emily just about fainted upon hearing this, and in trying to hold her up I almost didn't hear my assignment.

"Renesmee Cullen, you have Jacob Black."

Forget Emily, I was the one who was about to pass out!

* * *

**The next chapter will be Jacob's introductory! Please Review! See ya next time!**


End file.
